A Rose in the Winter- A Hunger Games Fanfiction
by firegirl86
Summary: This is my take on a new adventure in between the end of Mockingjay and its Epilogue. This is also my first try at HG fanfiction so any advice/critique would be appreciated. Note: I do not own Hunger Games or its characters. I do however own any fanmade characters in this story. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I apologize ahead of time if there are big gaps in between posting chapters. There's a lot of things i'm working on since the holidays are coming up. Anyways, i wanted to at least get the first two chapters out since Mockingjay Part 2 is coming out soon. Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment!**

A Rose in the winter- chapter 1

"She's going to kill me for this," A man muttered to himself. He searched through his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door. He walked inside and shuddered, all of the memories coming back. He knew he shouldn't have come back there, especially with all the bad memories tied to it, but he couldn't abandon the old place.

The bakery was and always would be his second home.

"Peeta!" a voice shouted for him.

The blonde trudged up to the door, opened, and revealed where he was in shame," I'm here hon," he said.

The owner of the voice marched up to him, shivering from the freezing cold mass of land known as district 12,"Peeta, what the heck were you thinking! Do you know what time it is?" she asked him in an upset tone. It was 5 am.

He studied her face cautiously. Her hair may have been in knots, eyes looking at him in exhaustion, and wearing a huge robe and hiking boots, but none of those mattered if he made her angry. After all, she was his girl on fire.

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't been here since…well, you know."

Katniss sighed and hugged him," It's ok Peeta, I know how much this place means to you," she reassured him. That was his girl, tough to the world but protective and gentle with his heart. This was why he married her 2 years ago.

Peeta hugged her back and ran his fingers through her mess of brown hair, "You know, I was thinking… maybe I could fix up the old place and continue with the family business," he confessed to her nervously.

She let go of him, looked him dead in the eyes, and gave him a sympathetic look, "Honey, I know you love baking, but I'm afraid that this place could hurt you more than help you. I don't think it would be a good idea to reopen."

He sighed and went to lock the door. She did have a point, but neither one of them could see what would truly happen. Hijacking episodes, more nightmares, they were both possible. But, what if it could bring in a bit of peace they both needed?

The blonde looked at her like a wounded puppy," You love me, real or not real?" he asked her.

"Real," she answered.

He came up to her and kissed her cheek," Then have my back on this, I really want to try"

"But Peeta…" she stopped. He never usually asked her for anything (except for a baby, which was the last thing she wanted to think about at this point) and he always strived to give her everything she asked for,"…ok I'll support you on this, but I will not hesitate to come get you if something goes wrong."

He smiled a little," Then don't try baking the cheese bread till I'm home from the bakery then," he teased.

"Peeta I'm being serious."

"I know, so am I."

Katniss rolled her eyes and tried to keep from laughing. Though the capital tried to fully change him into a weapon of anger and fear, they had failed to do so. Even with trying to alter his memories of being in the arena, they could never touch the happy moments they had off camera, away from President Snow and the rest of the world.

"As cute as it is that you're picking on me for that yet again, I think we better head home," she told him.

Peeta wrapped his arm around her and nodded," You'll see Katniss, everything will turn out ok," he told her as they were heading back home.

She looked at him and smiled tiredly,' I hope he's right,' she thought.

-Twelve years later-

The little bakery was a success on Peeta's part. When he first opened it back up, there would be a few people here and there that came in and bought from him. Now though, he had customers by the dozens. The Mellark bakery got so popular that he had enough money to buy new equipment, refurbish the entire store, and even hire a few people to help him run the place.

As a bonus, he didn't experience any major episodes while on the job. Every once in a while he'd feel something, but nothing he couldn't shake off after a few seconds. This actually surprised him at times, seeing as Dr. Aurealis told him his episodes would occur if he put himself into situations like this, but the more years he spent there the less frequent the pain. This made everything in his life better, including his relationship with Katniss.

That is, if he wasn't trying to ask her about having a child. It had been almost fifteen years since the capital was defeated, but she still wouldn't agree to it. However, that didn't make him give up on trying to change her mind.

Once closing time came, all of his employees rushed out. Since tomorrow was the anniversary of the Capitol's fall, people from all districts had come to buy up his goods.

Peeta looked around and shook his head,' Wow, we nearly sold everything today,' he thought to himself with a laugh. He went to the entrance and started closing up.

Just then, a young man with light brown hair rushed in," Excuse me sir, but by any chance can I buy a loaf of bread really quick?" he asked.

Peeta looked at his watch, it was already 10 pm. He didn't want to worry Katniss by being home late, but he never turned a customer away. He nodded and got him a loaf," That will be $3," he told him.

The young man dug shamefully through his pockets. He pulled out 50 cents," This is all I have," he said sadly.

Peeta studied the young man carefully. He had clothing that looked like it needed a lot of mending, hair that was dusty, and a face that was dirty from ash. His guess was he worked in the new mines that just opened up.

"I don't mean to offend you, but do you work down in the mining shaft by any chance?" Peeta asked him.

The young man raised his eyebrow," Yeah, but what does that have to do with trying to buy bread?" he asked him.

Peeta smiled at him and gave him the loaves of bread," It means that I'm giving you the bread free of charge," he told him.

The young man was shocked at his generosity, but also very happy," Really, oh thank you sir!" he exclaimed.

"Anything for a brave soul like you, those mines are a risky place to be in. My wife's father perished in those mines during the accident many years ago," Peeta explained sadly.

The young man sighed," I heard about that accident, they still talk about it down there," he told him. The two men made their way out of the shop. The young man anxiously looked around; almost as if he was making sure no one was watching them. This was odd and suspicious to Peeta.

Peeta quickly checked the time, it was 10:15 pm," I should get going home; it was very nice to chat with you um…"

"Shay, the name's Shay. And thank you for the bread," Shay told him. The two shook hands and departed ways.

Peeta sighed. He did enjoy helping Shay out, but he had the feeling there was something wrong about him.

-At the Mellark residence-

Katniss was upstairs, already asleep. After finally getting a meal in, Peeta got ready for bed and lay down next to her. He kissed her softly, trying to be careful not to wake her.

"Bout time you got home," Katniss muttered.

Peeta smiled a little. He should've known she would wait up for him," Sorry, I had a last minute customer," he whispered to her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was interesting."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Peeta yawned and cuddled into her," I'll tell you tomorrow babe, I'm tired," he said.

Katniss sighed and kissed his forehead," Ok hon, I love you," she whispered tiredly.

"I love you too," he whispered back. Soon the two fell asleep, unknowing of the adventure that would break in and change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Intruder

-3 am-

Crash! Peeta woke at the sound of shattered glass. At first he thought it could've been Katniss, but he realized she was still right there with him. His heart beat heavily in his chest. He heard something fall over and got to his feet. This also woke up Katniss, who immediately grabbing her bow from underneath their bed.

"Stay here," Peeta whispered to her.

Katniss shook her head," There is no way I'm letting you go down there by yourself," she told him and got up. He said nothing and grabbed a flashlight.

The two of them made their way downstairs. They could hear heavy footsteps, getting louder and louder as they made their way toward the kitchen.

Once they got just right outside the kitchen, Peeta stopped them," You stay here and get ready with the bow. I'll go to the entrance from the living room and block off that way. Wait until you see the flashlight to fire," he whispered. She nodded. Peeta then quietly took off through the living room to the other side. He saw as he got ready that their living room window was smashed through.

Katniss shakily got her bow ready, hoping that this was just some wild animal and not an intruder. She calmed her breathing down and drew the bow back…

"Now!" Peeta yelled and turned on the flashlight. Katniss raised the bow and shot at the intruder, barely missing their head. The two of them gasped when they saw who it was.

"Woah hold on! Is this really how you two act when someone's trying to come check on ya?" the intruder asked. He stumbled around a little, grumbling and grunting.

"Haymitch it's 3 in the morning! You nearly scared us to death!" Katniss exclaimed.

The old man shook his head," Hello to you too sweetheart," he teased.

Peeta turned on the kitchen light and calmed himself down," Besides it being so early in the morning, you could've used your key instead of breaking in through the window," he told him.

"I've got enough sense to know how to use a key," Haymitch said;" besides I'm in the same boat."

Katniss looked outside to be sure. Sure enough, there were several windows broken at Haymitch's place," Looks like someone took their sweet time doing it too," she said.

"Yeah, and they stole all the drinks I had stowed away too," Haymitch said.

Peeta looked in concern," Was there anything else stolen?" he asked him.

"Nope."

"Did you get a look at who did it at all?"

"Not really, not even when I rushed over here. The closest look I got was when I walked in, but he heard me and ran out the back."

"He?"

" Definitely, I heard him say crap as he was running. All I can say is whoever it was must've been desperately stupid to come out here."

Peeta looked at Katniss in worry. Before he could say anything, she went through every bit of the kitchen to be sure.

As soon as Katniss went in the cupboard, she shook her head," That punk stole every last thing out of here. And what the heck is in here? Ash? "she said. She grabbed a bit of it and looked at it closely," ok this is definitely ash alright."

"So we've both been robbed by a coal miner?" Haymitch guessed.

Peeta's eyes widened. There was ashes left behind, a male voice, and pretty much all that was in the cupboard was… his bread," I knew there was something off about that kid," he muttered. He then had a horrible feeling and rushed to his coat. Just as he thought, his key to the bakery was stolen," He took my key! Katniss, we need to get to the bakery!" he exclaimed and quickly got his coat on.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye out in case he comes back this way," Haymitch told them.

Katniss nodded and grabbed her father's jacket. The star crossed lovers rushed to the bakery.

Peeta's heart raced in his chest," If I'm correct, it's that kid I was going to tell you about," he told her.

"What kid?" Katniss asked as she readided her bow. They were close to the bakery.

"The last minute customer, it was a young guy that worked in the mines," he explained. When he finally saw the bakery, he saw that the door was open and rushed in.

"Peeta wait!" Katniss yelled and hurried in after him.

Peeta quickly turned on the lights and gasped. The display case was broken into, pans were all over the ground, flour was everywhere, and the register was completely destroyed. He went through and looked to see if anything was stolen," The cake I was working on, all of the baked goods, they're gone," he said sadly. He looked under the front counter and opened up a secret compartment. He felt around,"Crap! He even got to the money I was saving up to refurnish the place!" he exclaimed. He hit the register in anger.

Katniss went up to him and hugged him,"Shh calm down hon, we'll figure this out…"

Peeta sighed;" I know, I just can't believe that I helped that kid by giving him…" he stopped. They both heard the back door slam shut, "It's him!" he exclaimed and raced out the back.

Katniss raced through the front, knowing that would be the intruder's one and only path. When she saw him, she aimed her bow at his head," Stop running!" she yelled at him.

The intruder immediately stopped in his tracks. He studied her face for a moment, then quickly found an opening and ran. Unfortunatley, Peeta saw this and tackled him to the ground.

Many neighbors came out to see what was going on,"Mrs. Mellark, are you and your husband alright?" an old woman asked.

"We're fine, we just caught a thief," Katniss told her.

Peeta pulled back the hood of the intruder. Sure enough, it was Shay," You ungrateful little… why would you do this? After I helped you," he said to him with disappointment.

Shay struggled under his grip," You don't understand sir, I have to do this," he said," now please just let me go."

A couple of Peacekeepers grabbed Shay from Peeta," We'll take him from here sir. And as for everyone else, go on home and get some rest. Today is a big day you know," one Peacekeeper told everyone.

Since the end of Snow, the Peacekeepers have been assigned as the police of each district. They still normally came mainly from the people of District 2, but the job was now open to any occupants of the 13 Districts. Katniss was happy the Districts became more open for everyone, but still had bitter resentment towards one who was in District 2. One, who she had once thought to be her best friend, but then betrayed her and helped kill her sister.

All who were watching went back into their homes. The Peacekeepers waited till they were all gone to pull Shay to his feet and cuff him.

"Mr. Mellark, please don't let them do this," Shay begged Peeta.

Peeta looked at him with sympathy, then looked to the Peacekeepers," I'm not pressing charges, as long as he gives back the money he stole," he told them.

Shay looked at him and shook his head," I don't have it," he said.

Katniss saw a sack nearby and went through it," There are the baked goods in here, along with the wine. Nothing else," she said.

Peeta sighed in frustration. The Peacekeepers searched Shay, but had no luck," Where's the money?" they asked him.

"I…I don't know," Shay lied.

Peeta saw right through him," You're trying to protect someone aren't you?" he asked him.

Shay clenched his fists,"No," he lied through his teeth.

Suddenly, they heard a blood curdling scream. Shay immediately ripped himself out of the Peacekeeper's arms and ran, "Winter!" he screamed in a panic. The Peacekeepers chased after him.

Katniss and Peeta raced behind them," Winter? That must be who he's protecting," Katniss said.

"The name strangely sounds familiar… whatever the case, we're about to find out what is really going on," Peeta said.

Shay tried to outrun them as fast as he could, hoping he'd make it in time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Since I had some time I decided to finish the next chapter before the movie comes out. Speaking of, i'll be going to see it tomorrow so i'm very excited. I hope you enjoy and for those of you going to the movie welcome to the 76th annual Hunger Games!**

Chapter 3- Winter

Katniss hurried to catch up with the Peacekeepers, who were right on Shay's trail," Kid must be desperate and stupid if he think he's going to escape that easily with his hands cuffed," One of the Peacekeepers said. Peeta grabbed the bag of food and trailed behind them.

Katniss shot an arrow at Shay's shoulder, barely missing him and hitting a tree. Peeta's eyes widened," We're trying to catch him not kill him!" he exclaimed.

"I know, I'm trying to make him stumble a little so we can," Katniss explained. She aimed a bit above his other shoulder and he ducked to the side. When he did, he lost his balance and fell.

Shay looked back at her with panic in his eyes, then mischief. He broke the arrow and used a sharp piece of it to start picking at the lock. The Peacekeepers saw this and hurried to him.

Unfortunately for them, Shay managed to get out of the cuffs right as they got to him. He then got back up and kept running. Everyone kept following him.

That was when Peeta realized where he was going," He's headed back by our house," he said.

The Peacekeepers got their guns out," We'll get him before he reaches there," they said.

Katniss shook her head," Let him reach the house."

"Ma'am?"

"Katniss what are you… oh I get it!" Peeta said.

"Miss if we let him get there he could steal more from you," One of the Peacekeepers said.

"No, this kid is too clever to do that. Besides it's our house, so we can handle it without you guys," Katniss said.

"With all due respect.."

"…I said we can handle this. Now are you really going to argue with the Mockingjay or are you going to make sure nobody tries to do any more damage to the bakery," Katniss interrupted them.

The Peacekeepers sighed," Ok fine, but make sure he doesn't do any other crap or we'll get in huge trouble with the boss," they told her. They both went back by the bakery.

Peeta smiled at Katniss,"Do you really think he won't try to take anything else?" he asked her.

"No, I just can't stand Peacekeepers, even in their current state. We aren't going to find out what is really going on or find out who he's trying to protect if they stay in pursuit of this guy," Katniss told him," besides, if Haymitch sees him he'll take him down easily."

When the two reached the house, Haymitch came out of his house, dragging Shay by his shirt," Found some girl going through the stuff in my attic and she almost took out my hearing with her flipping scream. Then this one decided to come up and try to attack me for getting near her," he explained.

"I'm sorry ok! It looked like you were going to hurt her and I panicked. And obviously I'm not going to act flipping rational when I've got people trying to chase me down!" Shay exclaimed.

"Her, as in Winter I'm guessing," Katniss said.

Haymitch let go of Shay, but stayed close by.

Shay looked at her in fear," Please don't tell the Peacekeepers about her, this was all my fault not hers," he begged.

Peeta sighed," Shay we got the Peacekeepers to stop chasing you for now, and I promise we won't let them know about her," he said.

Katniss looked to Haymitch,"Is she still up there?" she asked.

"Yeah, she was too scared to even come after me when I was dragging him out here," Haymitch explained.

Katniss turned to Shay," The food, the wine, the money, you stole it for her didn't you?" she asked. Shay silently stared at her.

Peeta saw this as a silent yes and completely understood him. This young man was taking desperate measures to provide for someone he loved, even if it meant taking a beating. It was something he understood very well, something he himself risked a long time ago.

"Listen, I know how it is to risk everything for someone you care about, but you don't have to steal," Peeta told him.

"How else am I going to get us what we need then?" Shay asked him.

Peeta looked at Katniss and she knowingly nodded. He took out the wine and gave Shay the bag of food," You need to just ask. We know what it's like to have very little, and we're willing to help if you'll let us," he said.

Katniss smiled at his offer. Though she was a little wary of this newcomer, she knew he was right. And this made her very proud of him, for this was the boy with the bread that she fell in love with.

Shay looked at him in shock," Even after I stole from you, you're still willing to help? Well that's… that's amazing. Thank you so much," he said. He looked towards the attic," well then, I better make sure Winter is ok."

Haymitch nodded and let him go in and get her. Katniss sighed," He's an odd guy, don't you think?" she asked Peeta.

He shrugged," True, but he seems to have the right intentions," he said. Peeta looked down at the wine and laughed," I wonder if I should give this back or not," he teased.

Haymitch grabbed the bottle from him," I'd prefer that you don't make me want to hurt you kid," he said. He opened up the bottle and drank half of it," ahh, just what I needed."

"Really Haymitch," Katniss said to him.

Haymitch gave her a smug look," You two are willing to help some girl and a coal miner that just tried to rob you, you don't have any room to judge sweetheart," he told her.

Katniss rolled her eyes at him. She then looked at the house curiously," He's certainly taking his sweet time with her," she said. She handed Peeta her bow," I'm going to go see what's going on."

Peeta nodded. Katniss was about to go in, but Shay quickly came to the front door," Sorry it took so long, Winter was really freaked out by all of this. Oh…" Shay tossed a wad of cash at Peeta,"… sorry about the money. I had Winter sneak in and steal it while we were talking last night. We aren't hiding any portion of it with us I swear," he told Peeta.

Peeta tucked the money into his coat pocket," I believe you, thank you for giving it back," he told him.

Shay smiled and looked behind him," See, they're not going to hurt us. They said they want to help us," he said to Winter, who was hiding behind him.

Winter crept out from behind him. She looked to be as old as Shay, even though she was a small thing. She also had black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes that took distracted from the fact she had scars running down her neck. Her clothes only consisted of a tshirt, old jeans, and a pair of worn sneakers that did not help from keeping her warm.

She looked at them with curiosity, but that quickly changed to pure hatred," No… they'll just destroy us," she said. Winter clenched her fists, trying to hold herself back.

"Winter what's wrong?" Shay asked.

"The one I was telling you about," Winter told him," he's here." She glared at them.

Katniss backed away, seeing the intensity in her eyes. She saw her eyes dilate and knew what this meant.

"You… you tried to kill me!" Winter screamed. She took a pocketknife out and ran out the door.

"Winter no!" Shay yelled and went after her.

Katniss looked in shock at who she was going after," Peeta go!" she yelled.

However, Peeta didn't hear her. He stood there in shock, remembering why her name sounded so familiar, "What have I done…"

 **I hope you enjoyed this weird and dark chapter. I promise I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible and get into what exactly is going on. Until next time.. may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long, but I have a new chapter to start off the new year. Hope everyone enjoyed their holiday and will post the next chapter soon.**

Chapter 4- Hijacked Memory

Winter knocked Peeta over and tried to beat him relentlessly. Peeta tried to push her off him while trying not to hurt her.

"I hate you!" Winter screamed at him and punched him.

Shay quickly grabbed her off of him," Winter calm down," he told her.

Winter tried to struggle out of his grasp," Don't believe anything he says! He's a mutt that will kill us all!" she yelled at him.

Katniss rushed over to Peeta," Are you okay?" she asked him in concern.

Peeta's eyes dilated at the word "mutt", but he got a hold of himself and looked at her," I know why she hates me, and she has every right to," he said with pain in his eyes.

Shay dragged Winter back over to the porch and hugged her," Shh hey you'll be alright, I promise I won't let anyone get hurt. Everything will be just fine," he said softly to her.

Winter settled down a little, but looked at him in fear," Please don't let him hurt me," she said quietly and held onto him.

Peeta heard this and clenched his fists," This is all my fault," he muttered.

Katniss helped Peeta up," You did nothing wrong…"

"No, I did something awful," Peeta interrupted her. He looked at Winter and saw she was crying while Shay tried to calm her down.

Haymitch looked at Shay in pity," You two can stay at my place for now," he told them.

Shay looked to Winter and she reluctantly nodded. Shay walked inside, but not without Winter looking back to glare at Peeta. Shay quickly distracted her from going to attack him again by kissing her and fully pulling her inside.

Haymitch went over to Katniss and Peeta," If they try to take anything else they won't be able to get far. Now then, I hate to ask but what was that about?" he asked, looking directly at Peeta.

Katniss gave Haymitch a stern look. Peeta shook his head at Katniss," I'll be ok to at least say what I remember, but I want to talk about this inside our house. It's just to be sure I'm out of her view if I…" he couldn't finish the sentence. They all knew what he was going to say, and they knew how dangerous the situation could be to Peeta's sanity.

The three of them went into Katniss and Peeta's house. Haymitch and Katniss sat down on the couch while Peeta sat down on the loveseat. Peeta took a deep breath, then spoke," When I told you guys about… about what they did to me, I left out something awful," he began

" After I warned you guys about the Capitol coming to attack 13, they dragged me back to the frickin Tribute Center and used more venom on me, that I told you. But, they didn't just do that to ruin me. When they used more venom on me… "Peeta stopped talking and was breathing heavily.

Katniss rushed to his side," It's ok Peeta, whatever you did I promise I don't blame you. That was not you, not real," she told him.

He shook his head," No… it was real, that's something I don't need to play the game to know. You could clearly see it in her eyes that it was real. Those eyes… those are the same eyes that belonged to a little girl named Winter. Those eyes, they saw me as the Capitol doctors whispered to me, telling me that she was you as a child. Those eyes, they looked on in fear as they made me think that I needed to destroy the little girl with the braids, who sang the valley song and made all the birds stop to listen. Those eyes… they watched me in terror as I beat her half to death, and then watched as they beat me when I tried to wake up and stop!" he yelled and knocked down the lamp on the table beside him. Peeta completely lost it and started bawling.

Katniss and Haymitch looked at him in shock," Frickin Capitol… I'm not surprised Snow had them take it that far, but that's seriously messed up," Haymitch spoke, enraged by what he just heard.

Katniss started crying as well," I'm sorry Peeta, I'm so sorry," she said.

Peeta shakily held onto her,"You still love me? Real or not real?" he asked her.

"Real honey, real as the day you tossed me the bread," she told him. She dried the tears off his face," if anything I should be the one asking you that."

Peeta sighed, knowing what she meant," That was not your fault, I tried to kill you and everything after was just you trying to protect yourself."

"But it wasn't fair for me to be doing that."

"That was District 13's mockingjay, a soldier first and a human being last. We were all stupid victims of Coin and Snow's cat and mouse game. The mockingjay I see now though, she has become a likeable person and a good friend. And as for you baker's son, you've come a long way from being the young kid with the crush on his fellow tribute. Hijacking or not, I see a man with a strong heart as much as he is physically strong," Haymitch told them.

Katniss smiled," I never thought you would actually say that," she said.

Haymitch laughed," I could be just a bit drunk, but I am proud of you two,"he said and took a drink. He then offered Peeta a little bit. He grabbed the bottle from him and chugged the rest down.

Katniss gasped. Peeta shrugged," Better that I drink a little than get so angry with myself that I burst into an episode," he told her.

Haymitch snatched the bottle from him," Dang it! Now I'm going to have to get more," he said. He looked over to his house," Maybe we should go see what they're up to."

"You go ahead, I'll stay here and see what I can make for lunch," Peeta told them.

Katniss sighed and kissed him," We'll figure this out, as we always do,' she said softly.

That made him smile," Always," he repeated. Katniss and Haymitch left him there to get to work.

-Haymitch's house-

Shay covered the broken windows with sheets and cleaned up in the living room. Winter went into a den and started a fire in the fireplace.

Katniss and Haymitch came in while Shay was cleaning," Wow, this is the cleanest I've seen this place, not including the window," Katniss said.

Shay sighed," Thanks," he said awkwardly. He got the garbage together and set it by the front door," so, he stayed home."

Katniss nodded. Winter rushed in," Why aren't you there monitoring him girl on fire?" she asked coldly.

"Because he doesn't need it."

"That's a bunch of bull. I'm surprised you haven't put him down yet, seeing as though he tried to kill you as well."

"Winter that's enough," Shay said.

Katniss shook her head," You know what, I understand where you're coming from. However, you don't know the real him or what he has been through," she told her.

Winter watched her with disgust, then curiosity," I've seen what they did to him Mockingjay, and I've heard the stories. But what I experienced firsthand is completely different from everything I was told about him…" Shay came up beside her in case she went to attack her, but Winter shook her head,"… look, I'm sorry I tried to kill him out there, but apologies and bribes can't change the past."

Katniss nodded in agreement. What he did was not his fault, but that didn't matter in the mind of a helpless little girl. The anger and fear was still there, and how could she change that when she couldn't even get rid of her own nightmares?

" Look sweetheart, there is no changing the past, but you shouldn't let that decide your future. I may be just an old geezer here, but you guys need to learn how to let go and just move on," Haymitch said.

"I agree," Shay spoke up. Winter looked at him in shock," Look, this whole fear against him has made it hard for us, and I can't take anymore hiding out and stealing things. I'm not saying to just automatically stop being afraid, but facing it head on in a peaceful manner could help you get better."

Winter got some distance from Shay and sat on the armchair in the living room. She noticed there was a picture of Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch on the table next to her. She smiled a little and sighed,"You guys seem so happy… If this will help us both, then I guess I'll try being around him without trying to hurt him," she said.

Shay smiled," Great, and I promise I'll pull you out of here if things get bad, like I always have," he said.

Katniss looked back at her house," I'll have to fill him in on the decision," she said and walked towards the door.

Shay grabbed her arm," I can do it, I wanted to talk to h _im_ anyways," he told her.

Katniss was unsure about it, but she let him go. Shay quickly went to the Mellark residence, hoping that everything would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I wasn't planning on getting this chapter done so quickly but I couldn't help but keep typing. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I'll get it out soon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5- The Past

Shay walked inside the Mellark house to find Peeta passed out on the couch. He saw that he was having a nightmare, as Peeta had this look of pure terror on his face. Shay knew this look very well, as he saw it on Winter's face almost every night. It made him feel sad for him, but also curious to know what was in the thoughts of his love's "childhood monster".

Shay gently tried to shake him awake," Mr. Mellark sir," he said. At first he didn't move, but after shaking him again he jumped up and grabbed Shay by the arm, nearly twisting it.

Peeta saw this and quickly let go," Geez kid you scared me," he said.

Shay rubbed his now sore arm," Sorry, I didn't mean to sir, I just wanted to talk," he told him.

Peeta shook it off and smiled a little," It's ok it happens, but please don't call me sir. My name's Peeta, no need for any formalities."

Shay sat down on the armchair next to him and nodded," Ok then. So Peeta, what exactly were you having a nightmare about?" he asked him.

Peeta sighed and grabbed something from underneath the couch. He then gave it to him," What's this?" Shay asked.

"Open it and see."

Shay opened it. It was the scrapbook Katniss and Peeta worked on to help them find peace. Shay went through all the pages, but stopped when he saw the drawing of a familiar blonde haired girl," Is this who I think it is?" he asked.

Peeta looked sadly at the drawing," Yeah, that's Primrose Everdeen," he answered him.

Shay examined the drawing closely," She's the reason why Katniss volunteered for the games," he remembered.

Peeta nodded. Though he didn't get much time to get to know her, it made him sad to remember his wife's "little duck" was gone. What hurt him the most about it was that it drove Katniss to voting yes to an almost happened Hunger Games with Capitol children.

Shay closed the scrapbook and set it on the floor," I want to tell you more about me, but I want you to promise to never repeat this to anyone outside of Katniss and Haymitch," he said.

"Ok? What is it?"

Shay got up and awkwardly started to take off his shirt. Peeta raised an eyebrow," Woah what the heck are you doing?" he asked him.

Shay didn't answer, but simply took his shirt off.

It took Peeta a moment, but he figured out why he did that: scars, there were several branching down his back. Since the day they took down the Capitol, he had met so many people with their own scars, but these in particular he was fully familiar with. He looked at him in shock," Kid, where were you on this day fourteen years ago?"

Shay looked him dead in the eye and said," My name is Shay Grier, and I am a surviving child of the Capitol bombing."

Peeta's mouth dropped at the shocking revelation. This thieving coal miner… he was from the Capitol!

"You're a survivor?! But they said there were no children there who lived!"

Shay picked up his shirt and put it back on," That's cause the Peacekeepers were too dumb to notice a little boy biting his daddy's hand and running to hide in the nearest building. Stupidly for me, that same building was too close to the bombing and caught on fire. I was lucky to be small enough to crawl out the back and into the outskirts, but not lucky enough to get out without getting scorched," he explained.

"But how did nobody notice you during the investigation? And where the heck was Winter when all of this happened? She literally disappeared the day after… you know," Peeta asked in concern.

Shay sat down," After the Capitol was defeated…"

\- Fourteen years ago, near the Capitol Building-

"Is there anyone alive out here! Can you hear me!" a Peacekeeper yelled.

Young Shay was hiding amongst the rubble from the bombings, too afraid to speak.

"We've searched this entire area, there's no one left," another Peacekeeper said," plus we just received orders from Coin, looks like Snow is getting a fitting end from the mockingjay. We have to be there for crowd control."

"Well what are we waiting for? To the Capitol Building!" the first ordered.

When Shay heard all the Peacekeepers leave, he ran out of his hiding spot and raced back to his old home," Mom! Dad!" he called out. He ran in his house and kept calling out for them, hoping that they made it home.

He went through every inch of the house looking for them, but they were nowhere to be found," They have to be here, they have to," he said to himself.

That was when he heard crying coming from his room.

He ran to his room, but no one was there," Mom? Dad? Where are you?" he called out and looked around. He heard more crying and figured out it was coming from his closet. Shay nervously opened his closet door and found not his parents in there, but a small girl.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my closet!" Shay exclaimed.

The girl looked at him in fear. Shay noticed several things about her in that moment: her clothes were torn, her body looked weak from starvation, pieces of her blacked hair were ripped out, and her face was bruised severely around her blue eyes.

"Please don't hurt me!" she screamed.

Shay became very afraid of her and backed away," Mom! Dad!" he yelled for help, but got no reply.

The girl cried and buried her face in her knees," I wanna go home," she sobbed.

Shay looked at her nervously," W-where is my mom and Dad?" he asked her.

The girl looked up at him," I don't know, please don't tell him I'm here," she begged him.

"Him?"

"There's a bad man, he took my mommy and daddy somewhere and he … he…" she started crying again.

Shay slowly crept up to her while she was crying and hugged her. She tried to first shove him away, but then started crying into his shoulder after a bit.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I figured out girls don't have cooties a long time ago, and mommy always hugs me when I'm scared or sad," he answered.

The girl sniffled a little," My mommy did that too," she told him quietly.

Shay felt a little bit braver in that moment. He let go of her," Maybe we can help each other find them, and make the bad man go away for good," he told her.

She let go of him and looked at him curiously," You think we can do that?" she asked him.

Shay extended his hand to her," I don't know, but I promise I won't leave you until we do. My name is Shay by the way."

The girl shakily took his hand," My name is Winter," she said.

He gave her a half smile," Winter, like the season, I like it…"

-Present Day-

"…She told me later what happened, and how they threw her on the street to slowly die like a wounded animal. For a bunch of years after we searched for our parents, but they had died during the rebellion. So you see, today I don't celebrate the fall of my home, but the day I found the girl I soon came to love," Shay finished telling the story.

Peeta's eyes were a bit teary from what he was told. He got up and looked out to the other house," You told me all this so that I can help her not fear me, am I right?" he asked him.

Shay came up beside him. He smiled when he saw Winter outside, but what made him even more happy was she was happily watching the first snow fall down on her," No, I want you to not fear each other," he answered.

Katniss came out to her with a coat and some boots Haymitch found in the attic. Winter gladly took them and started dancing around in the snow.

Peeta quickly grabbed his sketchpad and started drawing.

"What are you doing?" Shay asked him curiously.

Peeta hid the drawing from his view and smiled," It's a surprise, and my way of promising to help the both of us heal," he explained.

Shay smiled and looked outside, ready for a change of the season to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I hope everyone enjoys this latest chapter and I promise I will try to get another out soon. I'm shooting for Valentines Day but with my new job i don't know. Anyways, may the odds be ever in your favor.**

Chapter 6- Reconcile

-11 pm-

The anniversary of the Capitol's fall came with a day of sad remembrance and a whole night of feasting, partying, loud music and tons of fireworks for the people of District 12. But for the Mellarks, Haymitch, and their two visitors, it was a day with an awkward lunchtime and a night of huddling into the warmest part of both houses and trying to get some sleep. Despite all the noise happening near their homes, everyone managed to get to sleep.

Well, almost everyone.

"Shay, are you still awake?" Winter whispered to him. The two were settled down in the den for the night, both huddled together by the dimly lit fire.

Shay tiredly looked at her," Not much more awake since the last time you asked hon," he told her with a yawn," Winter just get some sleep."

"But I can't sleep, not when I acted so stupid today at lunch," she told him.

"You weren't stupid, you were just nervous as far as I could tell."

"But you saw how I was when he brought lunch out; I didn't even touch anything he made till someone else ate it first. It should've been clearly obvious that he would never poison us when he's trying to be kind to us."

"I get it Winter but it's only been one day, getting over fear or guilt takes time."

Winter gave him a half smile," I guess I just have to be more patient," she said and yawned.

Shay smiled and kissed her," I promise that no matter what happens that I'll be here for you, now get some sleep."

Winter cuddled into him,"I love you," she told him and fell asleep in his arms.

Shay sighed and settled back in," I love you too," he whispered. He soon fell asleep as well.

-The Next Day-

The morning was very normal for this odd group. They had breakfast, got ready for the day, and started cleaning from the mess of yesterday.

That afternoon, workers came to install new windows in both houses. Haymitch watched them closely as they worked, or half watched them and half drank. Katniss went off hunting for the afternoon, so the only one home at the Mellark residence was Peeta.

Peeta was repainting the living room walls, when Winter and Shay decided to come over," You need any help with that sir?" Shay asked as they walked in.

Peeta tried to act casual and continued painting," A little, but aren't you working today?" he asked curiously.

"Oh crap! I forgot I have a shift in fifteen minutes!" Shay exclaimed. He looked at Winter in worry," I don't want to get fired for not showing up, but I can't just leave her here like this."

Peeta set the brush down and looked at him," I don't want you in trouble with them either kid. Tell you what, Haymitch is next door and if anything happens I'll immediately come get you."

Winter nervously agreed with Peeta," You wanted me to conquer my fear, well here is a way to do it," she told him. Despite being absolutely terrified of the idea, she was going to try.

Shay smiled and kissed her on the forehead," Alright, I'll be back soon," he said and went off to work.

Peeta immediately went back to work after that.

Winter nervously watched him as he painted. Peeta noticed and set the brush down in his bucket. He then sighed and turned to her," I could use an extra hand with this, you wanna help?" he asked her.

Winter met his question with a silent stare. For a few moments the two looked at each other awkwardly, but then he shrugged it off and began painting again.

"I hope Katniss comes home soon, because I don't know what to do if she's even too scared of me to say anything," he thought to himself.

Winter sat on the couch and just watched for a bit," Get a flipping grip Winter, you're a grown woman… well technically. This isn't the boogeyman you're looking at; it's just another human being who went through a lot of crap just like you. Ok yeah sure he helped put you through that crap, but he didn't realize what he was doing. And it's not every day you're in the home of the power couple that brought the capitol to its knees," she thought to herself. She quietly got up, grabbed a brush, and began to help.

Peeta said nothing about this, but smiled as the two worked for a while in silence.

After an hour, it was Winter who broke the silence," Why did you come back here?" she asked him.

He looked at her, puzzled by her question," Why wouldn't I? This place is my home."

Winter shrugged," When someone goes through so much, they usually try to find some place to have a fresh start, not go back to somewhere that haunts their memories," she told him.

"Problem with that is there are too many places to 'haunt' my memories. No matter where I go I'd find some reminder of things that happened, so I'd rather be in the place where I have the best memories."

"I guess that makes sense, but I can never do that."

"Why not?"

Winter stopped painting and went through her pockets. She pulled out a folded piece of paper, with the petal of a yellow rose pressed into it," My home and best memories are not a place, they're a person."

Peeta looked at the rose petal and gave her a half smile," Shay," he simply said.

"Yes," she said.

Peeta looked at her curiously," I'm guessing the rose petal has something to do with it?"

"Yes, years after the death of Snow and the games, I told Shay I hated these things because of who they represented. Strangely, he laughed at me."

Peeta turned his attention back to the wall but still kept up the conversation," Why would he laugh at that?"

Winter sat down on the couch, looking down at the rose petal,"He plucked the one this petal came from and told me that not all roses represent him, only the ones Snow picked up. He then gave it to me and told me that this one is special; it survived and flourished not to be defined as an evil symbol, but one of hope and beauty. In fact, nothing and no one is evil, what is done with the objects and the people are. "

Peeta smiled," He seems to really try to see the good in the world and everyone in it."

She nodded and got back to painting," He tries to for my sake, but it gets hard when he's got a pathetic girlfriend who can barely fend for herself without stealing."

"I don't think you're pathetic, you seem to be able to fend for yourself just fine. Not justifying you nearly taking my head off as a good thing, but you've got an arm," Peeta told her as he finished off the part he was doing. He set down the brush and went into the kitchen," In fact, I could use you at the bakery."

"R-really? But you barely know me."

"True, but we've both been through a lot, and I've come to find having something creative does help keep the bad memories away."

Winter finished up her part and went over by Peeta. She stared at the mess of flour and other ingredients in the kitchen," I'd probably make worse of a mess, I'm a terrible cook," she informed him.

He laughed a little," it's no problem, if I could teach my wife a thing or two I'd definitely be able to teach you."

She smiled at him. For someone she thought was violent and scary, he acted gentle and kind. She felt a change in that moment, deciding that her childhood monster should be forgiven.

She held out her hand," First, we agree that the past stays in the past and move forward as acquaintances. Deal?"

Peeta nodded and shook her hand,"Definetley. Now let's get to work."

"Now? But we just got done painting," Winter said.

"True, but this isn't just working, this is making something for lunch. I know the miners have a lunch break soon and Katniss usually comes home in a bit."

"What something is it?" she asked curiously.

Peeta prepped the counter for them to cook," You'll see, now let's get going."

-45 minutes later-

The two set up a nice lunch for everyone in the now clean dining area. They made lasagna, a salad, some tea, and some fresh cheese bread (a specialty of Peeta's, which Katniss loved). Soon the others came back and were delighted by the meal.

Shay sat by Winter and smiled at her," Everything looks amazing, you did great," he told her.

Winter shrugged,"I learned a little from a pro," she said and looked at Peeta.

Katniss kissed Peeta on the cheek," It looks like she's doing ok now that you guys worked as a team. I'm very proud of you for doing all of this," she whispered to him and grabbed a couple of the cheese breads. She sat by him and started eating.

Haymitch sighed as he sat down. At first he just wanted to drink, but he eventually gave in and grabbed a bit of food.

Once everyone was done, Winter got up and started taking everyone's dirty plates to the was surprised by this," You don't have to do that Winter, you've been helping out all morning," Katniss yelled to her from the other room.

Winter shrugged," It's ok, I don't mind helping," she yelled back.

Suddenly, She felt dizzy and exhausted,"W-why…"

Crash!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Again! I was going to wait for a bit to post his chapter but I couldn't help myself. I may do only four more chapters after this, maybe a little more (I haven't decided) but i'll let you know when the finale is coming. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7- Shock

"Winter!" Shay yelled and rushed into the kitchen. When he did, he accidentally stepped on a shard of glass that sliced into his foot. He yelled in pain but still went over to Winter.

Winter was passed out on the ground, with cuts on her arms from dropping the glass plates. Shay tried to wake her up, but she was out cold. Katniss rushed in," What happened!?" she exclaimed. Peeta and Haymitch came up behind her.

Shay started to panic," She was just getting better, she was happier than I've seen her in years," he said while still trying to wake her up.

Peeta quickly grabbed the house phone," I'm calling the hospital," he said. He quickly dialed the number.

Katniss quickly got her cell phone out," I know a few people in the mines, I'll let them know there's an emergency," she said.

Haymitch helped get Shay and Winter out of the kitchen without either one of them getting more cuts. Peeta kept an eye on Winter while giving the medics all the information he had.

Shay set Winter down on the couch and held her hand," You're going to be okay, I know you will be," he whispered and tried to stay rational.

After a few more minutes, an ambulance arrived and rushed her to the hospital. Shay stayed by her the whole way there, repeating the same thing over and over," You're going to be okay, I know you will."

-District 12 Hospital-

Once the Capitol fell, many upgrades were made to the outland districts. The biggest upgrade was the medical systems, as the ones they had were organized in a terrible fashion. Now, all hospitals were equipped with the best staff, equipment, and the upmost of care to all.

Shay hobbled in behind the emergency responders, as they were wheeling Winter in. He tried to hold in how much he was in pain and keep up with them. However, he was stopped by a nurse," Sir you can't go in right now," she said," you have to wait."

"If you think I'll wait out in the dang lobby while there's something wrong then you're crazy!" he snapped at her. The nurse watched in shock as he shoved past her.

Katniss and Peeta made it just in time to see him do so," Shay!" Peeta called to him, but he ignored him.

Doctors and Peacekeepers chased after him,"Sir they're doing an examination, you can't go in," one of the doctors tried to explain.

Shay struggled to get them off of him," Don't you people get it! I said I'm not waiting around while she's hurt! Let go!" he yelled.

"Calm down or we'll have to remove you from the premesis," a Peacekeper warned him.

Peeta rushed in to help before he did something stupid," Hold on here! If you people will just back off I can talk to him," he said calmly.

"I don't care about talking bread man! I'm not waiting out in the dang lobby!" Shay yelled and shoved a doctor off of him.

That was when a familiar doctor rushed," Ok that's enough everyone! We have patients that are complaining of too much noise. I… Peeta Mellark, don't tell me you're involved in this," he said.

The doctors and the Peacekeepers let go of Shay but stayed by cautiously. Peeta looked in shock at the man standing in front of him," Dr. Aurelius, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Shay was confused," You know this guy?" he asked.

Peeta slowly nodded. Katniss then noticed it was him and stood beside Peeta. Dr. Aurelius sighed," I make a monthly round checking up on all of the hospitals, seeing if there is any more special cases I have to attend to. May I ask what are the 'star crossed lovers' doing here with a coal miner?" he asked. He then chuckled a little," coal miner, still can't believe they opened those mines back up."

"The name's Shay, and we're trying to go through and mine anything we can find while also dig up artifacts from before the bombings," he said defensively.

Dr. Aurelius nodded," I see, you must be that thief I've been hearing about," he said.

"Yeah and I've got no time for this. If you excuse me I have someone to get to," Shay told him rudely and tried to get past him.

Dr. Aurelius blocked him," I'm guessing you're all here for that young lady then, well I'm sorry but they're trying to run a few scans to see if she's okay," he said. He put his hand on his shoulder," it'll only take a couple more minutes I promise. Until then I have a big job for you."

"Seriously."

The doctor nodded and handed him a virtual pad and a pen," I want you to write down anything and everything you know about her and if she's ever had any problems like this before."

Shay shakily looked at the pad," In case anything bad happens to her…"

"…or good, we only want to give her the best care she can get right?"

Katniss noticed that Shay looked like he was about to cry and took him to sit down. Peeta stood there and stared at the doctor. The doctor smiled," You only want to give her the best of what you can give her, isn't that right Mr. Mellark?" he asked him.

Peeta looked back at Katniss and sighed. He remembered when he was asked this question before; when he told him he missed his girl on fire while getting treatment. During those weeks he felt alone, incomplete, only with the cure of being reunited with her again did that all go away," Always," he said.

After taking time to fill out as much information as he could, a nurse came out to talk to Shay. He immediately got up," Is she ok?" he asked in concern.

The nurse smiled," She's going to be okay sir, but first we should mend up that foot of yours," she said.

Shay sighed in relief, but was confused why she was smiling so much,"O-okay?" he said and followed her. The nurse looked back at Katniss for a second and giggled.

Peeta sat down next to Katniss and kissed her," How are you holding up?" he asked her.

Katniss shrugged," For having a crazy week I think I'm holding up just fine. You?"

"Same. I just feel sad that this happened to her right as we were moving on."

"I know, I wonder how it came to be like that."

Peeta tried to think of every possible answer, but there were so many reasons as to why it came about. Katniss cuddled into him," I'm sorry."

Peeta looked confused," What for?"

"For making you wait to have kids."

He hugged her as he saw how guilty she felt," No need to apologize, I know how you feel about it. Whether you're ever ready for it or not, it's not going to change what we have. We're a team…" he got quiet and looked at her in the eyes.

She teared up and kissed him. Yes she didn't know if she'd ever be ready, but she realized it was something she wanted as well; to start a family with her other half," Now there's no way I'm letting you go," she whispered teasingly, remembering how he wouldn't let her leave his side to get the medicine in the games.

Peeta smiled at her mocking his words," I never have, and I never will," he whispered back.

Suddenly, the nurse rushed to them," Sorry to interrupt, but Shay's kinda passed out in the middle of the patient's room," she told them.

Peeta got up and rushed over to the room, with the nurse and Katniss trailing behind him. Sure enough, Shay was on the ground next to Winter's bed.

Peeta got down to his level," Shay, hey can you hear me?" he asked.

Shay opened his eyes and looked at him in a daze," Hey… can you read the screen up there for me?" he asked.

Peeta raised an eyebrow," Okay?" he said. He looked up and read the word that was displayed on screen," Positive. But positive of what exactly?" he wondered.

Shay laughed hysterically and tried to get up," Oh, I just wanted to make sure I read that test result right," he said. He then nearly passed out again, this time Peeta caught him.

"I don't understand, what exactly was the test?" Katniss asked.

Suddenly, it hit her what it was for. She shockingly looked at the peacefully sleeping Winter," No way…" Katniss muttered.

The nurse got excited. Shay looked at Winter in joy and sadness at the same time," I…"

 **Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I want to leave you guys excited for the next chapter, cause it's going to be huge! Until next time, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter ( I know I say that a lot lol). Anyways I just found out the bluray of mockingjay part 2 comes out on the 22nd and i'm so excited. Other than that I have nothing else to say so enjoy!**

Chapter 8- Life

-Hospital, Shay's revelation

Shay followed the nurse to Winter's room. When he saw her sleeping soundly he smiled," I'm so glad she's okay, I don't know what I'd do if something was wrong," he said. He sat down and took off his boot.

The nurse sighed and started mending his foot," You're lucky this didn't go deep, otherwise you'd end up like your friend's husband," she said.

"My friend? Oh you mean Katniss. Well, she's more of an…" he stopped and thought about it. Was the Mellarks his friends? They certainly treated him and Winter well, plus they gave them a place to stay without any restrictions, so in a way they were,"… nevermind. I gotta say they're definitely an amazing couple."

"I'd have to say you and your wife are as well."

Shay raised an eyebrow at her remark and laughed," My wife? I wish we got to that point."

The nurse looked embarrassed," Oh! My apologies, I just assumed…"

Shay looked at Winter and blushed," …it's alright. We're just a young couple in our 20s, waiting until we can get enough money to have a nice wedding and eventually have a family."

The nurse stared at him in dead silence. Shay got confused," Something wrong?" he asked.

The nurse quickly looked back down and blushed. As soon as the nurse was done, she got up and turned on the screen next to Winter's bed. She then ran a scanner over Winter's abdomen," I went through every possible reason why she would have a sudden exhaustion and pass out. For a while I got negative on the different tests, but then I checked this and well…"

The screen displayed an ultrasound picture for a few seconds, and then displayed the word positive. Shay could barely speak," I…" he passed out.

-present time

"… I… Winter and I…" Shay was trying to get the words out.

"Winter is having pregnancy symptoms, you're having a baby," The nurse clarified.

Peeta looked at Shay in complete shock one moment, then smiled the next," It'll be okay buddy," he said," this is better news than what it could've been. Congrats!"

Katniss nudged Peeta," Hall. Now." she told him in a serious tone. The two left the room.

Shay shakily got up and went beside Winter," I wanted to have kids someday… but when I could provide what is needed. I don't know what I'm going to do," he thought sadly. He got down by Winter and kissed her forehead," How do I even tell you?"

"You just did," Winter surprisingly muttered to him.

Shay gasped," I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked in concern.

"When you fainted I heard the thud. And there's no need to apologize about it," Winter told him. She looked down at herself," I just…"

Shay held her hand. Despite being completely scared about it, he wanted to keep her happy and safe," I know, I'm scared too. I never imagined life would be like this. I just wish we could've… you know," he said.

Winter nodded and looked a mess," Peeta offered me a job at the bakery by the way. I wanted to surprise you, but it's too important to keep that a secret," she explained to him.

He smiled at her," That's really nice of him. You would definitely be great at baking."

Winter felt happy that he approved, but she felt this sickening feeling of dread wash over her. Is this what their life was going to become? Living paycheck to paycheck with a baby? It made more sense than being thieves, but it was so new to her. How would they be able to afford anything? Would they end up getting married? What would they do with their child when they had to go to work?

Winter started crying uncontrollably," No I wouldn't, I would suck! I can never get anything right Shay. All of this is my fault, our lives are screwed up because I acted like a coward and made us live as thieves!" she exclaimed.

Shay cautiously dried her tears," Honey no, don't think that way. You're amazing and beautiful, there's no one that compares to you…" he couldn't bare seeing her so upset, to the point where he started crying himself,"… I promised I would stay with you no matter what, and I'm never breaking that promise."

Katniss and Peeta came back in the room. Shay sat there, nervously trying to examine their faces for any signs of anger or dread. Winter curled up into a ball, unable to look at either of them.

Peeta smiled at them sympathetically," Listen guys, we…" he looked at Katniss sadly. Neither of them wanted to be cruel to them, but Katniss thought it wouldn't be a good idea for them to stay where neither one of them had any experience with kids (Prim didn't count for Katniss because she was too young to help out with a lot of things when she was born). The two decided they wanted to send them to where Katniss's mom worked, so that they could receive the best care while having a baby. It would be expensive, but they were more than willing to help pay for the cost. Peeta knew this would be good, but it made him sad that the only chance to have a child around their house would be gone.

Katniss shook her head at his puppy dog eyes. It hurt her when he was determined like this, and she quickly melted,"… we don't want to kick you guys out, but we… we… ok you're just awful," she told Peeta. She sighed and nodded.

Peeta laughed and kissed her. Shay was confused," What the heck are you guys talking about."

Peeta smiled," We're going to keep helping you guys out. However we have one condition, you have to help out around the house and keep out of trouble," he said sternly.

"That's two conditions bread man," Winter muttered and sat up.

Peeta went over to her," Either way, that is all we're asking. And I know I just gave you that job, but I'm not going to give you anything that could make things hard on you. I don't wish any harm on you or the… the…" he didn't want to say it out loud in case she'd get upset.

Winter looked up at him and shook her head," Baby, just call it what it is Peeta Mellark," she said in annoyance. She slowly climbed out of bed and went over to Shay.

Shay nervously took Winter into his arms. He then looked over her and brushed back her hair. Without saying a word, they knew exactly what the other felt in that moment. It didn't matter to either what challenges they had to face, all that mattered was they would face the next ones together.

Winter kissed him gently," I love you with all my heart Shay. I'm so happy to be with you," she spoke softly. Katniss smiled at the scene.

Shay blushed," I love you too Winter. I.."

The nurse rushed in," I'm sorry, but you have a visitor," she informed them.

Katniss was curious on who came to visit this poor girl. But, that curiosity quickly became anger.

"You have someone I need to speak to,"the visitor told them.

Peeta kept calm but stayed cautiously next to Katniss. Shay stood in awe," What an honor this is sir," he said but kept close by Winter.

Katniss glared at the visitor," No, it's just a fool that should've never come back," she said.

Winter looked at the visitor curiously," You're Captain Hawthorne," she said.

The now Captain Gale Hawthorne smiled," Katnip, Peeta, nice to see you again," he said. He looked at Winter and Shay," and it's nice to finally meet you two. Especially you, Winter."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All! I know it's been a long time and I do apologize again about that. If everything goes according to plan I should have only three more chapters to go, hopefully by the end of this year Again, please enjoy!**

Chapter 9- Family

Shay was surprised that Gale knew Winter's name. Besides the fact that they've been thieves for years, no one ever called them by name before, just street brat or thief.

Katniss watched Gale closely. For years she hated him for leaving her without seeing if she was ok, but now she hated him more for coming back.

Before going on, a brief explanation is needed about what happened to Gale. Besides the fact that he took this job in District 2, he changed in his morals as well. Once his new job began, he had spent many hours going through all of the Peacekeeper records and regulations. What he realized is that the system of just teaching the Peacekeepers to follow orders like mindless robots was wrong. He took every little piece of the old enforcement and rebuilt a better system from the ground up. Since then, the occupation of being a Peacekeeper had been opened up to any who chose to be and made it so those who worked hard on the force could actually afford to give their families a good life.

Winter was very anxious and frustrated by Gale's appearance," Excuse me, what exactly are you here for? All charges on us have been dropped," she snapped.

Gale cautiously knelt down by her," I'm not here to arrest you; I actually came here on a personal matter. I wanted to see you, and talk about a family matter… our family," he said quietly.

Winter sat up," What do you mean by our family!" she exclaimed.

Shay got in front of her," This better not be some sort of a joke, she's been through too much to be harassed by someone of high status," he said in defense.

Peeta and Gale shared a glance at each other," I heard," Gale muttered. Peeta quickly walked out of the room.

Katniss went by Winter and comforted her," Whatever it is you have the choice to hear it or not," she told him.

Winter looked at Gale and nodded nervously. Gale gave her a sympathetic smile," First I have to ask, do you remember anything about your dad?" he asked curiously. She only gave him a look of pain, so he explained himself," I'm looking for the daughter of a man named Carter Bloomfield."

Winter was in shock," …That is…well, me," she told him nervously.

Gale was ecstatic," You don't know how long I've been looking for you. I'm sorry if I'm too forward, I'm just very excited to meet you," he told her.

Katniss was confused by this," So you came to see her?" she asked.

Gale gave Katniss a half smile," Yeah, you being here is just a coincidence Katnip," he teased. Katniss clenched her fists at that nickname. Gale continued with his explanation," well I've been looking through old records and it turns out I had a cousin that snuck his way into District 5 several years before the revolution. He changed his identity and hid in an old barn for many years until this woman found him. They ended up falling in love and well…"he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

Winter raised an eyebrow, "So I'm supposedly your cousin or something? Do you seriously think that I would believe that?" she asked him.

"It does make sense. We tried to track down your family for years and came up with nothing..." Shay quickly shut himself up when Winter gave him a look.

Katniss shook her head in disbelief at all of this," Hall. Now Gale," she said angrily.

Gale shrugged and went with her. Even though it had been so many years since they last had one of their little talks, he knew exactly what was going to come out of her mouth next," I didn't know what was going to happen when I came here, but I took the risk to help my family now since I couldn't then," he told her right off the bat.

"This is wrong Gale. The poor kid has been suffering through complete trauma ever since the rebellion. We've been steadily trying to help them, and you stepping in like that is just going to make things worse," Katniss snapped back at him.

"You want to talk about making things worse? You are putting her in the same room as the man that brutally attacked her as a child!"

"You know damn well that none of that was his fault!"

"Oh wake up Katniss. I give him credit for trying to redeem what he did in the capitol, but hurting a child?! Hijacked or not he never mentioned it; he just went on like it never happened!"

Hands pulled Gale away from Katniss and made him turn around," That's the worst habit you've always had Hawthorne, being so hypocritical! You never faced your mistakes, but I seriously am! And if you want to take any rage out on someone do it to me!" Peeta yelled at him.

Katniss looked around in embarrassment as everyone started taking their phones out and recorded the scene. After all these years of peace, people still couldn't help but be drawn to drama. While that happened, a couple doctors scooted by and went into the room.

Gale looked at him in anger, but quickly tried to calm himself down," You're not even worth it Mellark. You got everything that I wanted; you got her. My only reason for being here is Winter, and I am not leaving unless she says that I have to," he said as he stood his ground.

Katniss got in between the two of them," In any case we should all provide some form of assistance to the poor girl. Now I know that Gale would want to take them back to District 2 with him, but any traveling would not be good on the baby," she whispered to the two of them.

Gale nodded," You do have a point there, but as I said I'm not leaving if I can help it."

"Then don't," Haymitch told him as he strolled up with a headache from the hangover," Got plenty of room at my place if you need."

Gale tried to hold back a laugh," I don't know if I should stay there."

"Just do it, you're lucky the cranky old man is giving up some of his space," Katniss told him.

Peeta tried to remain serious throughout the conversation, but the sight of their drinking friend cracked a smirk on his face.

Haymitch stumbled over and ended up hanging on to the back of a chair," Well, ya gonna take the dang offer or not?" he asked in frustration.

Gale looked at Katniss, then at Peeta. Katniss studied his face closely as he tried to make his decision. Would he really do it? All for some girl he just met? Even if it was his cousin, she still felt the knife twisting in her gut, making her a bit angry that he never came back for his best friend.

"Alright I'll agree to it. My only condition is that I get to spend one on one time with Winter," Gale finally told them.

Shay came out in the hall," They said she can go home with us, but she has to stay on bed rest for a few days," he explained.

Winter strolled out in a wheelchair like it was nothing," I was going to say that," she said with a smile.

Shay looked to Gale with a look of worry," She may be your family, but she's mine too. Understand?" he asked him. Winter nudged him and shook her head at his question.

Gale smiled a little at them," I have no intention of separating the two of you. In fact, we were just talking about me staying here and spending some time getting to know you. How does that sound?" he asked curiously.

Winter gave him a look of excitement, but quickly composed herself in a very proper manner," Very well, but I will want to see these supposed records you found me in," she told him.

"And so do I," Shay added.

Peeta got down to Winter's level," If you need anything at all from us just let us know. We are here for you and Shay, I promise," he told her.

Winter smiled a little and nodded. Gale gave Peeta a look out of jealousy.

Soon the bunch straggled outside and into the cold air. Katniss watched Gale the whole way, hoping that it wasn't a mistake to let him stay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Risky Business

-two weeks later-

Letting Gale stay could've been the most ridiculous thing Haymitch had ever done! That was what Katniss wanted to scream when no one was around. She felt the nightmares of her sister getting worse and worse each night he was their neighbor. It became clear to him as well, especially after she nearly punched a hole in the wall when he mentioned the attack on the capitol to her.

"I'm so sick of how he acts like he's such a loving family man," Katniss muttered while she was setting the table one morning.

"I think that's the best way he should be right now," Peeta overheard her. He softly kissed her," Good morning."

Katniss sighed and looked at him while trying to hold back a smile," Good morning. I'm sorry I kept you up again," she apologized, even though she knew what he was about to say.

"It's alright. My beautiful wife was having bad dreams again, it's worth it."

"I feel awful. Between me waking up from nightmares and her loud sobbing you must never get enough sleep."

"I catch up whenever I get a break at the bakery. Oh that reminds me, I have a project to work on so I'll be home late tonight."

Katniss raised an eyebrow, "Project?" she questioned.

"It's a surprise for Winter. Shay wants to do something special to cheer her up. He thinks she needs a distraction from all of the files her and Gale are going through," he explained.

She cringed whenever she heard Gale's name," Alright, but don't be up too late," she said.

Peeta started to cook breakfast for the two of them," I don't like what he did either, but I think it would be best if we tried for Winter, "he said.

Katniss sighed and kissed him goodbye," We'll discuss this later. Let me know if you need any help," she told him.

Peeta blushed a little and left. While he was at work, he did think about Winter and how happy he was. This wasn't just for helping her, but for the possibility of having a baby finally living so close to them.

-Haymitch's house-

"Why are you guys so mean to me!" Winter cried.

"We're not, we just want you and the baby to be healthy," Shay explained while trying to comfort her.

"By taking away coffee! You monster!" Winter raged.

At the same time, Gale was in a fight with Haymitch," You monster! Where's my alcohol at!" Haymitch yelled.

"Don't worry it's in a safe place," Gale reassured him.

"Where!? If I have to hear any more sobbing at 2 in the morning I need to drown it out."

"Attic. But please just keep it up there. Winter is going on a caffeine withdrawal," Gale explained.

"I can hear you!" Winter yelled at him. She started to feel sick and ran to the bathroom.

Shay quickly came to her aid and kept her hair back," It's ok just let it out," he said softly.

After Winter felt a little bit better, she started sobbing into Shay's arms," I'm sorry you got stuck with someone so ugly and disgusting," she told him.

Shay was surprised by this tone of hers," What do you mean ugly? You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he whispered to her. He then carried her over to the couch and kissed her head," Try to relax a little, it may help you and the baby."

"Don't tell me to relax! I'm in a place with the man who hurt me but is trying to help me on one end, and another man who is trying to help but is hurting me with painful memories on the other end!" she raged and threw a knife at the door.

Little did she know that Katniss was on the other side of that door. She gasped at first, but then started to laugh once she understood it was winter," I see the mood swings are kicking in then," she teased.

Winter blushed from embarrassment," I'm so sorry Mrs. Mellark, I didn't mean to almost…"

"No worries, just call me Katniss okay?" she told her with a smile.

Winter giggled and pulled herself together," Katniss," she muttered to herself.

Shay went and got the knife out of the door," All I can say babe is that your aim has never been this accurate," he said with a small laugh. He looked back and saw she was scowling at his joke," oh come on you know that was cute."

Winter sat up and tried to act like a proper young woman," When you take away my coffee sir I find nothing you say to be funny."

Katniss couldn't help but smile a little at the two. Were Peeta and her like this at their age? Always playful and teasing each other about things? They at least tried to be anyway. It made her think about how they made it seem so easy. This couple may not have had much, but they were keeping each other happy despite nightmares. Even if situations were bad before, here they were, creating their own little family.

Family. Peeta always wanted one with her, and she knew this was why he hoped to do as much as possible for them to stay. She wanted it too, but she couldn't tell him that. She refused to tell him about her fear of another uprising, of how they could have children just to have them be ripped away by another hunger games. It was impossible for her to say these things to him when she knew he would try to tell her it would never happen and to let go of the past. But she couldn't let go of the past! Not when it was coming back to…

"Katniss, may I speak with you?" Gale asked in the same tone he used when he asked her to run away with him.

Katniss looked to Winter, who gave her a look of sympathy," I'll be alright for now. I've got Shay to keep me company," she explained.

Katniss shrugged and went upstairs with Gale to talk," What's going on?" she asked.

Gale looked at her sadly," It's Winter. I pretty much confirmed that we're cousins," he said.

Katniss tried to be pleasant," That's great! Now Winter knows that she has family," she said.

Gale shook his head," She is too scared of having flashbacks that she refuses to talk with me about it. She only ever talks about the weather or the baby whenever I'm around. And she only lets me come around her if Shay is here. I think this was a bad idea for me to come back,' he explained.

Katniss was shocked at his demeanor," So you're just going to pack up and leave then?" she asked.

"As much as I love my cousin I only want what's best for the baby, and I can't connect with her if it puts that child at risk."

Katniss understood what he meant, and she completely agreed with him for the first time in nearly 15 years," I hope you have safe travels then," she told him.

Gale nodded and turned to start packing his things. He then stopped for a moment and looked at her," Katniss?" he said.

"Yeah?"

For the first time in her life, Katniss watched Gale break down in tears," I'm sorry, I should've said it fifteen years ago," he said.

Katniss knew what he was talking about," It doesn't change what happened," she said in frustration.

"Don't you think I know that! I live with that guilt every single day Katniss! I loved Prim as a sister every bit as much as she was your sister! That is why I never came back here!" he choked out.

Katniss wanted to slap him across the face, but she was in what she said to him. Taking out all of this anger and resentment on him will not change the past, but learning to forgive and move on would change the future.

She went to him and hugged him," You stupid idiot, I understand how risky it was for you to come back here. The one thing I don't tolerate is you crying like a baby. Man up soldier," she told him.

Gale sighed and wiped the tears off his face," Look at you mockingjay, you've practically got the tough love act down," he teased.

Katniss rolled his eyes at him," Don't even bring that up Hawthorne, I'm not following in Winter's footsteps right now," she said.

"Winter! Put that knife down now!" Shay yelled.

Gale and Katniss heard and rushed down to see what was going on. They saw Winter practically knifed Haymitch into the wall. Shay was in front of Haymitch, trying to calm Winter down.

"Tell me where he is! He's dead meat!" Winter screamed.

"Winter what are you talking about?!" Shay exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Katniss asked in worry.

"I just showed her that picture of us when we were going into the quarter quell reaping and she flipped out on me. Now get me down!" Haymitch yelled.

Gale quickly came in and grabbed the knife from Winter, who fought him to get it back," You stupid soldier! I need it to kill the mutt!" she yelled at him.

Katniss gulped as she understood what was going on," Winter, you're having a baby. Real or not real?" she asked quickly.

Winter looked into her eyes with ferocity," Real!" she growled.

It clicked for Gale," You and Shay are safe here. Peeta set this all up to help you and the baby," he told her.

Winter struggled for a moment, but slowly relaxed and started crying," Is that real or not real?" she asked.

Shay was terrified and held her," It's real. Winter what happened to you?" he asked in worry.

Winter looked at him in fear," I saw him in the picture, that's all I remember," she said. She looked at Haymitch and started crying more," I'm so sorry sir. I can help fix any damage I caused."

Haymitch sighed as Katniss helped him get down," No need. Just go to your room and lie down for a while," he said.

Once Winter went away, Haymitch broke out the booze and handed some to Katniss," We have to tell him when he gets back," he said.

Shay was hurt by what happened," No, we're leaving tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be working on a story for another fandom once this story is finished. I can't say what it is yet, but I hope you guys will still like it once i'm ready to reveal. In any case, enjoy!**

Chapter 11 – Breaking Point

Shay stormed out of the house and ran to the coal mines. Whenever something happened to him while in District 12, he would go there to escape into his mind. In this case though, he was losing it.

One of his fellow miners came up to him," Shay what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I need to get my thoughts together. Maybe I could cover a shift or two while I'm in here as well," Shay told him.

This gruff looking miner was curious," But it's your day off Grier. You've been working too hard these past few weeks, proving that you're more than a thief. And on top of that I hear you've got a little one on the way? Is that true?"

Shay wasn't surprised by the gossip in the mines. On a normal day he would've been joking around about things, but he couldn't after what he just witnessed.

"Y-yeah it's true" he said in a breaking voice.

Growing up in a home where he had so much, he never understood what it meant to be losing out on anything. But once Shay lost it all, he had to keep a sense of hope that everything could get better. He wished he could still have that mindset in this situation.

"You're living in a nice home with wonderful people to help you and Winter. Sure she got violent, but it couldn't be another episode. No! It was just a mood swing like you read. She's fine! She's gotten a lot better now! You're going to have the perfect life for you both and the baby. You've got to hold it together Shay! You're going to be a father! Don't be afraid of… of losing her… No! This is my fault! I got her to stay and it's making her mind get worse!" Shay kept thinking to himself, and each fear growing more and more with each thought.

"Shay?" the miner asked while trying to snap him out of it," What's going on my friend? Is something wrong?"

A hand touched Shay's shoulder," I've got him. Thank you," the hand said. The one attached to that hand was Peeta.

Shay gasped in shock," You're supposed to be at the bakery!" he exclaimed.

Peeta gave him a very concerned look and pulled him up and out of the mines. He spoke no words to him for a very long time, but finally spoke once they reached the bakery," Katniss called me after you ran off. I thought you could use a friend to talk to. And I could certainly use the help on our little project," he explained.

Shay was surprised at how calm he acted and quickly nodded. He was immediately put to work on fixing things up.

"I heard you wanted to leave. Why is that?" Peeta asked him.

"She didn't tell you about what happened?" Shay asked him back as he helped clear a space for them.

"She tried to explain it, but she didn't fully understand what set her off."

Shay reluctantly started to tell him what happened. The upset father to be even explained that he even thought it was more of his fault than anyone else. Little did he know was that letting it all out would soon come to create a bond between them as very close friends.

Peeta listened to every word he said and never interrupted. It wasn't any pity that he felt, but more empathy than anything else. This young man, who entrusted his whole world to him and his wife, was living in fear of losing it over what he had done in his past.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I've tried for years to stop her episodes from coming, but it seems to have gotten worse now that she's…we're…" Shay dropped everything he was doing and started crying. Winter was his life, and her suffering became his.

Peeta sighed and put his work down as well," I say this as someone who knows exactly what she's going through: keep strong. And taking her somewhere else isn't going to solve anything,"  
he told him.

"You don't know that."

Peeta got a bit frustrated and started working at their project again," I do know, all too well. There was a point where I completely lost it, and I thought at that time maybe running away and starting over could be the answer…"

-11 years ago-

Peeta sat by himself in their bedroom and started sketching in frustration. He tried to distract himself from the events that took place, but it became harder and harder to block every thought out.

"She thinks you're still a mutt, that's why she said no. Wait no, she told me herself that she doesn't see me that way. But I don't understand this! How could she do this to me! She took everything I had from me! She's…A…MUTT!" he thought.

Enraged by his own thoughts, he threw away his sketches and started pounding angrily at the wall. Hit by hit, marks started to develop in the wall. Two. Three. Four. Five. No. Mutt. No. Kids. Pain. Anger. Betrayal. He couldn't take it at all.

Katniss came in and saw what he was doing," Peeta stop it!" she screamed and tried to hold him back, but his rage blinded him.

"I can't have anything! I'm a mutt! I'll always be a mutt!" he yelled out of anger.

After a few minutes, Katniss managed to yank him back and pin him down," Stop this, you can't do this to yourself again," she told him.

Peeta looked right up at her, studying her face as he tried to force himself back to reality," We had a fight, real or not real?" he asked.

"Real."

"I said something to hurt you. Real or not real?"

"Well…real. But it isn't your fault."

Peeta reached his breaking point and started crying," I can't do this with you. I'm supposed to keep you happy and safe. I'm doing a terrible job at that."

"Peeta…"

"I'd rather you were with someone that would make you happy."

Katniss's mouth dropped as she pulled him up and hugged him, "No that's not true! Don't ever think that you don't make me happy," she said," my reasons are not because of you. I promise one day I will get better. It will be better and I will be more willing to talk about it then."

Peeta couldn't help but smile a little. He knew that any promise she gave to him she would one day keep," You love me, real or not real?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Katniss blushed a little and pressed her lips against his," Real. Always has, and always will be," she whispered.

-Present-

Shay felt a little bit better once he told the story, but it also made him curious about something," Has she ever talked about it with you since then?" he asked.

Peeta simply shook his head and kept focused on the project," Hope, that's all you can do in that kind of situation. And since that day I've never lost that hope."

The two worked together and finished up the project. By the time they were done, it was already eleven," Hope. Always hope," Shay muttered. He smiled at the small cake the two made together, and knew that he could never run away again. This became their home, and he could never try to part from it.

-Mellark residence, later that evening-

Peeta, after a full day of baking and drama, slumped down in bed. It didn't take long for Katniss to pull him close and smile at him," How did it go?" she asked him.

"It went well. I managed to calm Shay down and get him to stay," Peeta explained," how's Winter?"

"Still across the street. The doctors said we have to keep her on strict bed rest and have restrict her talks about the past with Gale," she explained.

Peeta sighed,"You were right. As usual," he muttered.

" Peeta?" Katniss cuddled into his shoulder and sighed," I'm sorry."

"About?"

"My promise. I haven't been keeping it for years, and I now…well… it's really hard to not say, but I…"

Before she could say anything else, Peeta was already fast asleep. She smiled and kissed him before whispering one secret confession, even though she knew he couldn't hear her," I reached my breaking point, and I can't hide it from you any longer…"

She reached under her pillow and brought out a small stick. Even though it was too dark to see, she already saw what it said earlier," I finally kept my promise."


End file.
